


Being the Man

by kateandbarrel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/pseuds/kateandbarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thought he'd think of her differently once he'd seen her naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Man

John thought he'd think of her differently once he'd seen her naked. Whether for better or worse, experience had shown that his opinion of a woman changed once he'd seen her undress. Elizabeth, however, was proving to be an exception to this rule.

He thought maybe it was because she was laughing at him.

"What?" John demanded, pouting slightly. "I'm trying to put the moves on you, here."

Elizabeth tried to catch her breath, speaking between giggles. "You look like my first boyfriend, when he saw breasts for the very first time."

John straightened his back as much as he could while lying on a bed with a beautiful topless woman lying next to him. "It's just been a while, that's all," he said in his most indignant tone.

Elizabeth made an _aww_ sound and traced a finger lightly down his chest, enjoying the sight of the goosebumps appearing along his arms. "You don't just have to stare at them," she said, smiling suggestively. "You could try touching them."

"Hey, I'm the man here," John objected, reaching down to still Elizabeth's hand as it neared a dangerous area. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that how it's going to be?" she asked as she brought her other hand around, raking her fingernails down his side. John felt a tingle spread out from the contact and go into his gut. In between the absences of thought in his head, John wondered briefly how she knew all his spots so well.

"No," he admitted. "I was just trying to make myself feel better."

She grinned. John reached out and poked one breast experimentally, the tip of his finger grazing soft skin. He pulled back his hand and looked up into Elizabeth's eyes, warm and playful.

"If we continue at this rate, it's going to take all week," Elizabeth complained.

"I like to investigate," John protested. "I'm an explorer."

"I know you are," Elizabeth smiled seductively as she rolled over on the bed and climbed on top of him.

John stared up at her, appreciating the new angle openly. "What are you doing?"

"Being the man," she replied.

John cringed slightly, crinkling his eyebrows. "Mind if we call it something else?"

Elizabeth laughed as she leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
